Get Inside Their Heads
by xRainyx
Summary: Pop into the heads of your favorite PJO characters! Find out what they dream about, or their thoughts on life. Percabeth, Lukabeth, Thaluke, you name it, it's here, along with many other dilemmas involving one PJO character each chapter.
1. Percy's Wish

**A/N- New story! Yay! Okay, I will be doing multiple demigods and what they dream about. If you want to request a demigod for me to do, please include that in the review. R&R!! Enjoy! First up is Percy! **

**-Rainy**

_Percy slumped at his desk, as he tried to listen to what Mrs. Sanders, his math teacher was saying. He stared blankly at the numbers on the chalkboard. They all looked like jibberish to him. He had more important things to worry about then algebra. Slowly, he set his head down on his textbook, and shut his eyes..._

--

It was just a normal day for Percy. Sunlight filtered through the wide windows of the house, making the living room bright. Percy was laying on the big comfu couch in the middle of the living room, watching a football game on the flat screen TV. Then. the phone rang. Percy reached for the phone, and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey! Percy, it's Uncle Hades! How's my favorite nephew?"

"I'm fine, what did you need?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make conversation! You know how I like to talk!" Hades sounded rather jolly today. Percy answered him.

"Um...okay, how is Nico? Did he make the basketball team?" Percy asked. Nico had been so pumped about basketball this year, it would be devastating for him not to make the team.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he did. Bianca is on the Academic Team this quarter. Both of them have had there days booked." Hades answered back. Hades was the best example of a "Mr. Mom" Percy had ever seen. Before Percy could answer, the phone started to beep. Someone else was calling.

"Um, Uncle Hades, I gotta go. Someone is calling. Talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, Percy! Bye!" Hades hung up. Percy clicked over to the other line.

"Hello?" Percy muttered into the phone.

"Hello? Percy? Hi! It's Thalia!"

Percy was overjoyed he hadn't seen Thalia for a while. "Hey, Thalia. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing!" She answered back. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me and Annabeth today." She said.

"Oh, you mean you want me to hang around with a bunch of girls?" Percy answered jokingly.

"Aw! C'mon Percy!" Thalia pleaded.

"Fine, whatever. What time do you want me there?" He said.

"Come to my house at around three!" Thalia responded.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Percy added. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Percy checked the time. It was nearly two thirty. He would have to tell his dad where he was going. He got up off the couch, and walked to his dad's workout room in the basement, where he found his father lifting weights.

"Dad, I'm going to the mall with Thalia and Annabeth, okay?" He said. His father, Poseiden, stared over at him.

"Okay, fine. Just be back by five, okay?"

"Okay, bye!"

"Have fun."

--

_Percy felt a painful bang on his head. Warily, he looked up to see Mrs. Sanders staring at him. _

_"Detention, young man!" She said sternly. "Now get going! Class is over!" _

_Groaning, Percy picked up his books and rushed out the door. "If only.." he thought. "If only..."_


	2. Nico's Nightmare

_Nico di Angelo was exhausted. He had spent the day on foot traveling. He was trying to find Percy's apartment building, and so far, he wasn't having any luck. It was dark out, and his feet killed. He wandered into apark, where he found abench, in which he sat on. _

_"Ugh...finally...somewhere to rest..." _

_--_

Nico found himself blinking through bright lights. He saw nothing but blaring white lights, and he heard nothing but the sounds of...screaming girls.

"_What in the Hades..." _He thought. His surroundings soon became clear to him. He was on what seemed to be a stage. Above the blaring lights, he could make out people. A large amount of people. He could hear them to. He could hear screams, and claps. He could see people holding out signs, reading, "I LOVE YOU NICO." Nico was confused more than ever. Out of curiosity, he began to speak.

"Um..hello, everyone." He said, noticing that even if he wasn't using a microphone, his voice seemed to project loud enough. The audience began to hoot and cheer his name.

"Nico! Nico! Nico!" They shouted wildly. Nico felt pleased by the attention. He smiled brightly, and waved to the people in the crowd.

"Ahh!" Some girls screamed, delightedly.

"_Wow, I didn't know I had fans!" _Nico thought. He began to speak, once again to the audience. "Um, so, uh...glad you could be here!" He said, trying to sound enthusiastic. He had no idea what the audience expected him to do. But, even though he had only said a few words, the audience went wild again.

"We love you!" Some other girly voices shouted. Nico could see that the crowd loved him. Smiling again, he skimmed the audience. He could see nothing but the faces of girls all over the place. Then, right in the middle of the crowd, was a face he had longed to see. Bianca's.

"B-Bianca!" Nico shouted out, but Bianca didn't seem to hear him. Then, Bianca started to run. Nico hopped off of his post and into the sea of fan girls, in a desparate search for Bianca. His heart was racing. Above the girls' heads, he could make out the dark of hair of Bianca swinging wildly around, getting farther and farther away. Nico didn't seem to be moving, although he kept his head fixed forward, and his legs moving. Then, she disapeared. Nico stopped running, and helplessly cried. Before he knew it, he was being tackled by a bunch of screaming fans.

--

_Startled, Nico blinked awake. He was coming down with a cold sweat, and his hands were shaking. It was still dark in the park, and the street lights were still on. Getting up in a sitting position, Nico didn't want to go back to sleep. For the rest of the night, he lie awake, just lost in thought. _

**A/N- Okay, peoples! That's chappie 2! If you have any requests, just review me! I have a new poll on my profile, please vote! I need input! Adios my peeps! **

**-Rainy**


	3. Annabeth's Desire

**A/N- Kay, this one is about what Annabeth had a dream about. DEFINITE PERCABETH, and if you squint _really _hard, you might see some Lukabeth. **

_Annabeth climbed to the top of her bunk in the Athena cabin. She had just came in from a long night of singing and roasting hot dogs and over-sized marshmallows. It had been a camp tradition as long as Annabeth could remember. Ready to fall asleep, she pulled up her bedsheets and let her eyes close slowly. _

_--_

Black. A sea of black. That was all Annabeth could see. She had no idea what she was standing on, but she wasn't drowning. All she could make out were black waves. The sky was very dark, and dreary. It was like a world of lost hope around her. But then, she could see something emerging from the sea of black. It was a boy with beautiful sea green eyes and wavy black hair. He smiled. Annabeth suddenly knew who this was. Percy.

"P-Percy!" Annabeth shouted from where ever she was. "Over here!" But then, something changed. The black sea turned to a lush field of tall grass and wildflowers. She could suddenly see a bright light coming up from the pale blue sky.

"_Whoa..." _Thought Annabeth, clearly in a daze. She looked ahead. Once more she could see him, standing their in his orange Camp t-shirt. Annabeth admired his sea green eyes and dark bunch of hair. She noticed that Percy began to come closer. He seemed to glide across the tall grasses, as he came nearer to her. Annabeth could hear his smooth voice from across the meadow.

"Hello, Annabeth." He said. Annabeth could hear him just fine. She began to move closer to Percy. Close enough so that she could reach out and touch his beautiful hair. He faced her. Annabeth found herself nearly speechless. Percy just smiled from ear to ear. Annabeth soon became lost in his sea green eyes. Just staring.

Then, something strange happened. Percy's hair. It turned from neat tidy black, to a shaggy blond. His skin turned even more pale, and his eyes became dark. The light blue sky became bright red, and the beautiful meadow became dark, and cluttered with dark unidentified objects. Percy's t-shirt turned black. Annabeth suddenly realized that this wasn't Percy,

it was Luke.

Luke gave her a cold stare right in the eye. Annabeth tried to run, but something held her back. She stared into the cold eyes of Luke. They were tired looking and sad. Annabeth couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for him. But then, Luke screamed. YOU WILL BE MINE!!!

---

_Annabeth jolted awake. Her heart pounded. "Luke...Luke...Luke..." The name kept repeating itself aimlessly inside her head. Throwing her bedsheets off of her, she groggily climbed out of her top bunk and out of her cabin. It was the early hours of the morning, and Annabeth just stared blankly at the other cabins. At the end of the row was one big cabin. A sea green cabin, which belonged to Percy. _

_"Percy..." _

**A/N- I am still taking requests on who I should do next. So please, REVIEW!! **


	4. Luke's Fear

_Luke was hiding, again. He had been hidden for a few hours now. There he was; crouched behind a large box in a storage lot that his mother owned-and probably had forgotten about. Luke had always wanted to be great. He wanted his name to be known. He had accomplished that, but not in the way he had imagined. _

_Crouching behind the box, his eyes got droopy, and his muscles got sore. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep. _

_--_

Horns sounded throughout the great city. Luke could hear them. For he was the town's leader. He had great plans ahead for this town. He couldn't wait to get started.

He was behind what seemed to be a huge wooden platform. The platform had stairs coming down from the back. Luke realized that he was supposed to address his people today. He was so excited. This was his chance to become what he wanted to become-great.

He inhaled a deep breath and began to make his way up the stairs to the platform. Excitement built up in him with every step. Clinging to the railings, he stepped off the last step and over-looked his people. But something wasn't right. The music had stopped, and he heard no cheering or clapping.

He looked around closely. Fear wrenched his gut. Nobody was there. Not a single soul. That wasn't even the worst part. The platform was set in the middle of the town, so Luke had a decent view of most of the town. It was creepy. It looked like the town from that "Silent Hill" movie. It was totally abandoned. Wasted. A foggy overcast drifted over the town, making it creepier.

"H-hello?" Luke said, almost in a whisper. "Is anyone here?"

Sure enough, no one answered.

Something in Luke raged inside of him. Some sort of anger that he couldn't explain. He went hysterical. He started shouting.

"I am great! I am powerful, and no one is here!" Luke was completley insane. He dropped to the ground and started to sob. He sobbed like he had never sobbed before. He was muffled in his own tears.

"WHY!" He shouted loudly. Suddenly, he thought he had heard something. The sound of a child's voice.

"Luke. I'm here."

It sounded like a little girl's voice. Luke looked up and noticed a young girl, around the age of nine or ten, standing mysteriously in the middle of the street. She wore a dark blue dress, kinda like the ones you might see in those old black and white movies. Her hair was dark and stringy, and her eyes were deep brown.

Luke looked up.

"What in Hades do you want?" He shouted to her. The little girl was suddenly coming up the steps to the platform. She spoke as she came up.

"I want what you want, Luke," she spoke in an eerie calm voice. "I want to be great, just like you do." The little girl kept coming closer to him.

"Shoot..." Luke said softly. The little girl kept moving towards him. Halfway across the platform, she began to sing.

"_Ring around the rosie, pockets full of posie, ashes ashes, we all fall down." _She giggled after she was done. She was now right next to Luke and began to sing again.

"_Ring around the rosie, pockets full of posie, ashes, ashes, we fall down." _

With that, Luke screamed as loud as he could. His screams were muffled, and then they stopped.

--

_Luke's head jolted up, smacking his forehead on the box. _

_"Ow!" Luke grimaced, rubbing his hand on his forehead. He had totally blanked out. He was coming down in a cold sweat, and his muscles ached. _

_"What the-" he cut himself off when he remembered his dream. _

_"Whoa..." _

**A/N- Who should I do next? I am still taking requests! And if you go to my profile thingy, you'll see a poll. Please vote, I need some input. Oh! Kudos to anyone who can guess who that little girl was. (Hint- it has something to do with the movie Luke mentioned.) **

**Review!! XD  
|**


	5. Thalia's True Love

_Thalia came into her tent from a long day of work. Setting down her bow, she sat down on her sleeping bag and prepared to fall asleep. She set her head down and blew out her lantern and fell asleep. _

_--_

Green. That was all Thalia could see. She noticed trees. Green trees. No, not just the leaves, the whole tree. Green clouds, green grass, green sky. Heck, she could hear the rock music of Green Day playing from somewhere. Her skin was green. She looked at her hands. They were shaded with a tint of green.

"What the heck!" She shouted. "Where am I?" The music got louder, and the green got greener. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she heard a bittersweet voice call her name.

"Thalia!" She whipped around. Squinting through the green, she could see the muscular figure of a blond haired boy. It took her a minute, but she finally knew who it was.

"L-Luke!" She ran up to him. "Is it really you?" She looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"Yes, Thalia." He smiled and ran his fingers through Thalia's hair.

"Luke, why?" She asked, her eyes pained.

"Thalia, I'm so sorry. I had no choice." Luke said softly.

"I don't know if I can believe you." Thalia looked away from him. The green background against his pale skin seemed to combine to make him look just as beautiful as he could be.

"I know." Luke said, almost in a whisper. For a moment, time seemed to stand still. Nothing changed. Thalia just stared into Luke's eyes. Silence binded their thoughts.

Something changed. The music stopped and it started to snow. The snow quickly covered all of the beautiful green trees and turned the cloud s a cold white. Luke was no longer their. But guess who was? Yeah, the person she hated the most. Zoe.

Her snobbish face looked down at her like she was a small child.

"Well, if it isn't Thalia. Tsk tsk tsk girl. Wait till Lady Artemis hears about this."

"Wha-"

--

_Thalia woke up. _

_"What the heck was that?" _

_She could remember seeing Luke in her dream. Then Zoe. Then she woke up. She just shrugged._

_"Strange..." _

**A/N- How do you think that was? I've never really written about Thalia that much, so it was fun to see how I would depict her. So please, review! Oh yeah, I am still taking ideas as to who I should do next. Ciao! **

**-Rainy**


	6. Zoe Reminisces

**A/N- Okay, this chapter is a little different from the others. First of all, I changed the POV to 1st person. Second, this chapter is a little angsty, opposed to funny. I'm gonna see how I/you like this style- I _may_ stick with it, I may not. I'm only trying something a little different, so tell me your opinion. **

---

It sometimes seems as if I cannot dream. It has been said that dreams are just visions of wishes or fears in ones' self-conscious mind relating to the life of thee and events taking place. You see the loophole_. Life_. I am not living. I am not mortal. I did not perish as a mortal. Mortality seems like a whole other world to me. Dreams stay with the living. For it is I, Zoe Nightshade.

But yet, sometimes I do have occasional visions. Sometimes, I envision the past. I can see the people I once loved. People I never even bothered to end my life with. I reminisce the many years I spent with Lady Artemis. Oh, those years were the best of ones life. Thee goddess and I were very close. I had been there through tough times and easy times during my time as loyal lieutenant.

I see the day after Bianca joined the Hunters of Artemis. I can still picture the young girl slowly becoming more confident with her actions. It was thy first time I had seen her truly smile. I had seen something special about her. I admired how well her skills in leadership had matured for her young age.

Sometimes, my visions lead me to the day she perished. The day I lost her. The poor soul...I knew I had lost something that meant a lot. Not just to me, but the future of the hunt. The land without rain took her...how could I not interpret? I had known all along that I would perish by a parents hand. I now wish I hadn't been so naive.

I see Percy. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. The first time I set my eyes on him, I could tell that he was one who was used to winning. Used to being triumphant. I believe his ability to always succeed was why he became so upset when Bianca joined us. Why he was so ambitious to join us on our quest.

Some of my visions take me to Thalia. She was rebellious in her early years, getting caught up in love and men. I tried to convince her that she was tainting her soul, but she refused to believe me. I never agreed with her morals until the day I was informed she became the new lieutenant. I began to see what Lady Artemis saw in Thalia that I had failed to notice when I was living.

Out of all these visions I see, the one that always seems to come back to me is thee final day. Yes, the day I perished. I saw thy father's angry glare. His face filled with hatred and regret. I felt pain that I still feel today. I do not even dare to mention his name, I despise him so much. I remember my life flashing before my eyes.

_Mother...Artemis...Bianca...Thalia..._

Then it went blank. I was sitting in the barren surroundings of Hades' kingdom. I never believed in death in my early years as a huntress. All I saw ahead of me was a lifetime with Artemis. As I mentioned earlier, it was naivety that I believe lead me to the brink of death.

Now that I ponder about it, a dream doesn't have to take place when thou is asleep. A dream can be a wish or a fear. A want or a need. I dream of what has happened. What has taken place. What _is_ taking place. I realize now that I do dream. Not as one would think as traditional, but it's a dream. A vision. As I settle in the darkness of Hades presence, I figure what could have been is not of present time, but yet a dream.

**A/N- Okay, I broke out the caffeine about halfway into this, so mind if some of it is a little out there. This is also my first Zoe fic. So, tell me how you like this style of writing for this story. If you don't like it, and want me to go back to the previous one, feel free to tell me. **

**Happy New Year! **

**-Rainy**


	7. Bianca Remembers

I never expected the end to come so quickly as it did. I expected to live for hundreds and thousands of years with my new family. Well, I see where that brought me. My name is Bianca di Angelo. Yeah, I'm sure you know me- the one who was greedy and careless. The one who wanted nothing but to leave her brother and run away with carefree feelings. If you think that, go ahead- I won't be offended.

Life back then, I really can't remember, and what I do remember is just vague memories. I wish to gods I could remember my mother's voice, my mother's face. I know I remember poverty. From what I learned in the past schools, it might have been the Great Depression.

I only remember me and Nico, on our own. From the tender age of nine, or maybe younger- I was the one looking after Nico. Sure, we had the foster parents, the orphanages, but they never really listened. They never really felt what we felt together. I felt protective over Nico, maybe a little too protective. He was dependant on me and only me, and when it came down to me leaving him...

Nico was a cute kid, although he could easily get on your nerves, you had to love him. He was a little bundle of joy. All he cared about was me and whatever game he was into. He never really had any true friends at the schools we went to. I felt kind of sorry for him, but I knew it was only because he wanted to be with me and only me.

The Lotus Casino...where to start? It was like heaven on Earth. Free food, free games, and free suites packed with all the goodies you could ever imagine. When me and Nico stumbled into it and the staff treated us like royalty, I thought they had made a mistake. Anyways, that's where I spent my life for the next 80 years. When we were pulled out by that lawyer, I almost fainted when I saw the year.

My first dance at Westover was a night I will never forget. The night of the dance, I was a bit nervous. It was my first dance at Westover, and I didn't really know anybody, nor did I know what it was going to be like. Was a guy going to ask me to dance? I had never danced with a guy before. I remember digging through my drawers, looking for something suitable to wear. I kept poor Nico waiting outside my bathroom as I tried to find something to wear. I settled comfortably on jeans and a t-shirt, along with my green cap that covered most of my face. I hated standing out. I never wanted to make a "Cinderella" of myself. Insecurity settled in as we walked into the decorated gym. It wasn't that I didn't have any friends, which I did, (granted not very close friends) I felt a different sensation. Like thirty people were watching me at the same time.

I accused myself of being paranoid and ridiculous. Little did I know, I had a right to feel watched. Dr. Thorn had left his chaperon post, and was suddenly right behind us. I remember freezing in my spot, feeling his presence. I remember him silently leading us out of the room, not saying a word.

Percy, I really don't know exactly what to make of him. Zoe said boys were useless and unworthy. Part of me wanted to slap her because Nico was my brother. I soon realized that was what she had been taught, and was now beating it into me. When I met Percy, my feelings changed. He was nice, sincere almost. When I was talking to him at that store, I felt like he was more understanding of my situation- like he had been through the same ordeal.

Zoe was...helpful to say the least. I felt like she expected too much from me. Like she expected something more than just being a huntress. At times I will admit she was a little over-powering, like she made the decisions for me. I wasn't used to this. I was used to being in charge, being the one to take utmost responsibility. I think it was that instinct that led to my untimely death.

My death is a pretty touchy subject. I remember, when we first stepped into the junkyard of the gods, I remember thinking "_Wow, if only Nico were here to see this!" _As we walked through the above-ground gold mine, I caught a glance of a perfect little Mythomagic statuette. I immediately began to miss Nico. I wished for him to be with me. Being naive as I was, I took the statuette. I figured nobody would notice, I mean, it was only a little toy figurine.

Boy, was I wrong.

My big decision...It was just me and Percy. I remember him, not afraid, but determined to get out of this mess. Looking around, I could tell it wasn't going to be easy. Talos was huge and metallic- You can't beat that. I knew what I had to do, and I did it. I did it for Nico, for my friends.

Pain hit me quick. I was unconsious before I even hit the ground.

_Nico...I'm sorry...Nico...No...Nico..._

Those were the last living words I spoke. I shall never forget them.

**A/N- I might to the next one a funny one, depends on how I feel. Anyways, if you are interested, the after-math to this story in Bianca's POV is a my Oneshot called "Underneath the Darkness." Check it out on my profile page. Also, from Percy's and Nico's side, I have a songfic called "Someday." Check 'em out if your interested :). **

**-Rainy**


End file.
